


Something Interesting.

by Sealifers (TheMercWithAMouth)



Series: The Mandy and Karen Show. [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/F, I accidentally wrote some porn in class, Kitchen Sex, Oops, PWP, Sex Toys, Strap-On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMercWithAMouth/pseuds/Sealifers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandy fucks Karen with a strap-on during an early morning. I'm so sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Interesting.

Mandy groaned a little as she walked into the Milkovich kitchen, Mickey’s little brat had woken her up at 6 again and it had take Svetlana at least an hour to actually get the kid back to sleep, which meant that Ian and Mickey had woken up long enough to fuck each other back to sleep.

“The fuck are you doing up?” She grunted at the pretty blonde girl in the kitchen, Karen Jackson, who’d practically moved in about a week ago but was rarely up before noon even in this house.

“I found something interesting.” Karen seemed to ignore the question, choosing instead to shoot Mandy one of her trademark grins, her hands behind her back as she faced the girl. “You’re going to love me for this.” She chirped, moving up so that she was stood on her tiptoes as she spoke.

“Fucksake, what is it? If it’s another picture of Lip’s dick then I might have to just put you in the fridge and leave you there until Ian or Mickey find you.” Okay, early mornings weren’t the best time to think of threats for Mandy. Between Yev’s crying and Ian’s fucking moaning, she was having a hard time creating that Milkovich edge this morning. She was rather bored of waiting for the ‘surprise’ so she moved herself, crowding the smaller girl against the window with a smirk. She leaned down to peck her girlfriend’s lips, inhaling her sweet scent as she did so.

“Alright, alright. The sweet act is fucking unnerving, Mandy.” Karen laughed softly, her blush saying the opposite of her words. She moved her hand from behind her back, showing the other girl the bright pink strap-on that she’d been hiding. She couldn’t help grinning at the slight confusion on Mandy’s face.

“The fuck did you get that?” Mandy moved away from her, grabbing the pack of cigarettes that had been left on the side and taking one out. She lit it and took a drag before moving her hand to indicate that Karen should hand the fucking thing over.

“Found it yesterday when Ian was cleaning his and Mickey’s room, he was going to throw it out so…” She shrugged. “I think it’s Svetlana’s but I don’t give a fuck because it’s ours now. Finders keepers and all of that bullshit.”

“And you want me to use it on you?” Mandy assumed out loud, trying to figure out just how it fucking worked. She held it against herself and smirked a little at the other. “Get on the counter.” She ordered, her entire aura changing as she turned into the dominating persona that Karen enjoyed so much. She watched for a moment as Karen stripped and planted herself on the counter, following her lead and removing her clothing rather quickly. It took her a minute but she got the dumbass strap-on with relative ease and she smirked as she made her way over to her girlfriend.

“You look so fucking good.” She purred in Mandy’s ear before she kissed her hungrily, her hand sliding down the girl’s beautifully pale body. The kiss continued as Mandy slid a slender finger into the girl, her thumb moving up to stroke her clit at the same time. The moans that the act drew from Karen were as beautiful as ever. “You want this? Hm?” Mandy growled, causing Karen’s moan louder, she moved back up to kiss her. “Shush, don’t want us getting caught fucking on the counter again.” She purred before she added another finger. She scissored her fingers slowly, she wanted to draw this out for the poor girl who was arching her back and dying to scream loud enough that the entire neighbourhood could hear her. 

“Please, please, please.” Karen gasped out, closing her eyes as she moved herself on Mandy’s fingers. She needed that ridiculous fucking strap-on inside her immediately. “Please.” Mandy smirked at the begging, taking her fingers out of the girl and running a hand over the strap-on.

“You think you’re wet enough for it?” She raised an eyebrow; there was a little concern in her voice. She did want this to be fun for the other girl too. The only response she got was a desperate little squeak, something that caused her to start edging the toy into her girlfriend. “C’mon, baby. Take it. You can take it.” She moved to nip at the girl’s ear, grinning the toy fully sat inside her. She gave the girl a few minutes before she started thrusting, her hand moving up to stroke the girl’s pink nipple which stood out beautifully against the pale white skin that the girl was so proud of. She sped her movements up as the girl started to scream, neither of them caring about the other people in the house any more. Mandy just wanted to hear her beautiful girl moan forever, that was all she’d ever wanted. 

“Oh fuck! Mandy! Fuck me!” Karen moved the hand that wasn’t supporting her to grip the girl’s back, screaming at the top of her voice as she did so. “Oh!” She cried out as she came, her eyes closing tightly as she let Mandy fuck her through her orgasm. 

“Shit, fuck.” Mandy gasped after a few minutes, when they’d both regained their ability to think. Her eyes widening a little when Karen kissed her passionately again.

“I think you deserve a reward…”


End file.
